Keep You Guessing!
by Impersonating-an-entity
Summary: Temari gets a new Go set and decides to break it in with a game with Shikamaru. As usual, they enjoy themselves and some interesting talk passes as they turn to cloud watching... Casual gifts are exchanged, Banter is made, and a few revelations pass


Cute and mildly fluffy. Temari and Shikamaru are both smart people, but otherwise they seem so different! And yet they're such good friends.

* * *

"Oi, Shikamaru!" a cheerful voice called.

"Eh, Temari-chan?" he replied, turning to see her walking up with a jubilant wave. A small fan hung at her side – she had no need to carry her large one within the walls of Konoha, but kept a normal sized one handy just in case. She was carrying a wicker basket under one arm on her hip – it was about a foot in diameter Shikamaru guessed.

"Shikamaru-kun, would you mind playing a game of Go with me? Kankurou's not very good and I don't know anyone else that I think would be either," she asked, meeting up with him. He had been sitting on the rooftop he'd claimed as his own watching clouds again.

Shikamaru sat up with a shrug and tucked his hands into his pockets. "Tch, I don't have much better to do. Why not?"

Temari beamed and sat down in front of him, opening the basket to reveal a hinged, polished wooden board and small cases holding the pieces – stones of some variety, cut and polished to a nice, even gloss. It was a nice set – Shikamaru was used to the cheap paper boards and plastic pieces. It would almost be a treat to get to use such a nice set.

He smiled faintly. He actually enjoyed playing such games with Temari, when it came down to it, though he made sure to huff about it and turn her down now and then so she didn't start thinking too much of it. But she was one of the few people who was much of a challenge. Asuma-san was busy quite often, and good but not superb. No one Shikamaru's age had any bit of talent for it. Temari wasn't quite as good as Shikamaru usually, but she was better than Asuma-san, and she made him think hard.

Temari was kind of funny too. She'd crack jokes now and then or have some wonderfully snide comment ready every time she lost. That or she would bluff her way through. But it wasn't annoying when she bluffed 'cuz she wasn't loud and showy about it, like that Naruto and Kiba were so much of the time.

Temari unfolded the board to reveal that the playing surface had carefully etched designs carved into it, random patterns of swirls and such, with kanji fit in here and there – words like strategy, tactics, etc. Over that some sort of clear enamel had been painted so the surface remained smooth and carefully lined.

"When did you get this?" Shikamaru asked. It was a new set. He wouldn't mind picking up one himself, except he bet it cost assloads. That was fine for the Suna-nin – after all, even though Suna gakure was less than prosperous, they were still children of the ex-Kazekage and had a fine inheritance. Plus, they'd sold much of their belongings before moving to Konoha because of the difficulty in transporting it all – furniture and such.

"Just today, actually. I saw it and loved it, so I picked it up and decided I wanted to break it in right away. And, like I sort of said earlier, you're the best person to play it with, although I'd appreciate it if you not wipe the floor with me on my first game with this set," she said, grinning and scratching the back of her head.

Shikamaru snickered. "Would you really want to your first win with this board be a gimme, though?"

Temari stuck her tongue out. "Oh, I'll win this time, don't you worry you're pretty little head!" she said, smirking.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Shall I go first then?" he asked.

"Sure…"

Temari examined her options closely. A move here would definitely end it for her… There and there would prolong the game, but most likely still lead to her defeat… There! Her eyes lit and she grinned, putting down her white chip. "You're letting your guard down, Shikamaru!" she teased as she pealed up four of his pieces.

"Not at all…" He said softly, setting down another piece. It was not for several moves that Temari realized the trap Shikamaru had plotted. He smirked. "I told you I knew what I was doing."

Temari sighed as he passed her chips back to her. "Do you always look twenty moves ahead?" she pondered exhaustedly. The game wasn't over yet, but his last move had left her nerves a little frazzled, and she was starting to get a bit tired. When they finished she thought she might join him in a little cloud watching, or maybe take a nap. That'd be nice… Warm sun at her back, comfy, in a safe place with someone she trusted… Konoha was so much nicer than Suna, so much more relaxing.

She moved again, determined still to push on and try to win, but she wasn't terribly optimistic. "Oi, Shikamaru-kun…"

"Yeah…" he said, taking his turn with that same damned patience. It was infuriating sometimes, especially since, like Kankurou, Temari was known to be rather hot-tempered occasionally.

"Why don't you ever come visit me? I always have to track you down," she commented idly, looking for moves and placing her chip reluctantly. It was a sacrifice, and she was running out of places to sacrifice, but she thought it would help her to a new attack, if Shikamaru didn't see through it like he usually did.

Shikamaru shrugged. "It's too troublesome to go anywhere if I don't have to. And I don't always know where to find you. But if I wait here, I know I can watch clouds as long as I like, and, eventually, you'll probably turn up. Besides, it makes things easier for you, right? No troublesome searching… I'm always right here."

Temari nodded. "That's true, I suppose." Temari's eyes widened slightly. Shikamaru was playing into her trap! She quickly heaved another sigh as he passed her the two chips she'd sacrificed and tried to act as though she was resigned. Just a few more steps, if she could just get him thinking about something else…

"Oh, I almost forgot!" she said, digging through her little basket. "I found this the other day, and I thought you might like it," she said, pulling out a little black enameled figurine of a cat curled up to sleep. "It kind of made me think of you, since you're always lazing about like a spoiled cat!" she joked.

"Tch…" Shikamaru muttered, taking the little cat figurine. It was kind of cute. And he was a fan of napping. The cat looked very comfortable and content. It was also convenient… "Thanks, Temari-chan," he said, turning the cat about to look around at it. He placed down another chip.

She grinned, noting with glee he still was not countering her trap. She placed down another chip casually. "I was just going through some of my old things from Suna gakure… I'd forgotten I'd taken him!" she said.

"Oh? How long have you had him?" Shikamaru asked dully, putting down a chip quickly and focusing on Temari again.

Perfect! It was working! He was over-confident, and with a little conversation to serve as a distraction… "Oh, I can't remember exactly… I think I was about thirteen. I put the enamel on myself, a friend taught me how," she said, grinning. Actually, it was a nice memory, though bittersweet – the friend had died in one of the wars Suna gakure seemed to be perpetually involved in.

"That's interesting… You still know how to?" Shikamaru asked. There! It was time for Temari to make her move. She lay down the final piece triumphantly, gathering up several of Shikamaru's and passing them to him, smiling cheekily.

"Yeah, I think so…" she commented as Shikamaru took his pieces.

Shikamaru frowned… "Troublesome…" he muttered, putting them away. He looked over the board a few more moments. He didn't particularly like any of the moves he saw. "I want to look at clouds again. You win," he said, laying down.

Temari blinked. "You're giving up? How come you always do that to me! Either you slaughter me, or you give up!" she exclaimed.

Shikamaru waved a hand at the board. "Anything I do at this point will lead to either a stalemate or a loss. I'm not fond of either option, and I'm bored…" he said.

Temari observed the board. Actually, she thought he could still win but… "Fine then, I got my win after all!" she said, grinning. She began packing away the pieces and put them and the board into her little basket and lay down next to Shikamaru. "Thanks…"

"Eh?" Had she caught on? Did she realize he'd pretended to be distracted so she could successfully execute her trap? Losing on purpose wasn't really Shikamaru's style, but it was her first game with her new board, and she did seem to be getting dispirited… He'd wanted to see her smiling again, or at least not looking so surrounded… Heh, literally.

"For playing with me…" she said, her voice smooth and relaxed. She seemed happy now.

He grinned, "No problem. A good game with a friend… I should thank you for considering me, I suppose…" He looked up at the sky – it was starting to dim a little, the sun was getting low… it was about two fists above the horizon, and the sky (and the clouds) were already beginning to change colors. It was very cool looking.

Temari sighed happily. "I guess there won't be a nap in the sun for me… but this is nice, too…"

"Yeah. You should join me more often, instead of always running around all the time. Life's better when you take it easy…" he said. He pointed, "Oi, that cloud kind of looks like your fan when it's open… see, the dark patches there are the stars…"

Temari looked. After a little squinting she saw what he was saying. "Yeah, it does kind of, I suppose…"

"That reminds me… I found something for you, too…" he said, digging through the large inner pockets of his chuunin vest. He pulled out a delicate-looking fan with thin, carved wooden spokes. Red silk covered it and when he passed it to her and she flicked it open, she saw embroidery of white flowers and a white tiger on it.

"Wow… this is really pretty," she said, fingering the stitches gently, almost feeling guilty her fingers were so rough.

Shikamaru smiled. "I thought you should have a proper lady's fan," he commented idly. "Instead of always having to use those plain, rough tools…"

Temari looked at Shikamaru questioningly. "What are you saying," she asked skeptically.

"Nothing…" Shikamaru said with a careless shrug. "Just that you deserve something pretty now and then… You can be such a tomboy sometimes… I thought you should remember you're not a boy…"

Temari scowled. "How could I forget when you're always ranting and raving about women's work and not losing to a girl and what not? Sometimes you're such a chauvinist, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru sighed. Why did Temari have to read into things like that all the time? "No, I'm just old-fashioned, I guess…" he explained. "I think women should be ladies and men should be gentleman."

Temari rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said. It really was a pretty fan. She liked it, but she couldn't help but wonder if Shikamaru was trying to a 'lady' out of her. She didn't want to be a 'lady'! 'Ladies' were pampered and weak and domestic! She was none of those things and she had no desire to be!

Shikamaru sighed heavily. "Geez, if you're going to like this I won't get anything else for you. Too troublesome to give a gift that's not going to appreciated anyway…" he muttered, irritated.

"No, it's not that…" she sighed. "Sorry, Shikamaru-kun. I really do like it…" she said.

"Good… I was beginning to wonder," he said, grinning impishly up at the painted sky.

Temari snickered. "You know too much, I have to keep you guessing now and then!" she joked. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. Funny, he did the same thing to her…

He sat up and rolled his shoulders. "I should get going, my mom should have dinner ready," he stated, standing to stretch a little more.

Temari snickered. "Still go home to Mommy for dinner?" she asked, getting up anyway.

Shikamaru glared at her. "Not like I'm going to make anything. Besides, I'm only fourteen. I've seen how some of the other nin my age are doing on their own and I'm too lazy to do even that well, which is rather pathetic."

"I should probably pick something up though, or else the boys will complain about me being late and a bad cook. Kankurou will, at least," she said, rolling her eyes. "Later, Shikamaru," she said, waving happily as she scooped up her basket and jumped from rooftop to rooftop back to her apartment.

"Later," Shikamaru called with a lazy wave, before he picked his own careful, slow way home.

"Oi, dad…" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah?" His father looked up, wondering what was on his son's mind – it was rather unfathomable, even to him at times.

"You said you loved the way mom smiled, didn't you? When I asked why you married such a bossy woman?"

His dad grinned. "Yeah… among other things, I suppose."

Shikamaru seemed to ponder this a moment. "What kind of other things, then?"

His dad grinned. "A lot of little things, probably. Putting words to it is troublesome, to steal your excuse."

Shikamaru sniffed disdainfully. "A lot of help you are, dad…" he said, scowling.

His dad laughed. "You have to figure some things out on your own, Shikamaru. You're good at that, y'know, when you decide to stop being such a lazy ass!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"So what brought this up? A girl smiling at you?" His dad grinned devilishly.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru groaned.

"Who is it, Shikamaru-kun? Tell your old man something once in a while, hmm?" his dad probed, having fun teasing his son a little. There was usually little about Shikamaru that left room for teasing, so he took his opportunities when he could.

"You'll never guess," Shikamaru said, standing up and dusting himself off before heading back to his room to go to bed. "Night," he called.

His dad sighed and sat back. "Night, Shikamaru," he said.

Shikamaru glared resentfully at the little cat figurine on his dresser. How come Temari's little cat could nap so peacefully when he couldn't go to sleep, huh? How annoying. Usually he didn't have a problem clearing his head at night and sleeping, no matter what went on during the day… But now and then he did, and tonight was one of those nights.

He couldn't figure it out – normally he only had a problem if he did a particularly bad job on a mission or something, but nothing special or embarrassing had happened today, unless you counted the moderate embarrassment of letting himself lose to a girl… but that had been intentional anyway, so it shouldn't have been a problem…

He rolled over, grumbling something about bossy women who read too deep into things and went to sleep after a little while…

Temari stopped at a food stand on the way back to the apartment and had some food wrapped up before she got back. Kankurou ate happily, explaining between shoveling bites in that Gaara was with Lee and Naruto. He also not-so-tactfully mentioned that apparently Lee was a very good cook and maybe Temari should talk to him for help.

Temari sighed. "No thanks," she said. What was it with the men around her trying to make her act lady-like? She ate with abandon, discovering after the first few bites that she was starving.

"If you hate my cooking so much, why don't you learn to cook for yourself?" she asked.

"Because then you'd stop trying at all, and I'd end up cooking all the time!" he said.

Temari shrugged. This was probably true. However… "It's not like you'd want to eat my crap anyhow, if you could cook something decent."

Kankurou stuck his tongue out at her. "Not doin' it."

"And why not?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and glaring at him.

Kankurou rolled his eyes. "Women cook, not men," he said.

"I could say the same thing about your make-up, though!" she said with a wicked grin

Kankurou glared. "It's not make-up, it's face paint!"

"In the same way that those dolls you use as weapons aren't dolls, they're puppets?" she pointed out.

"Yeah!" Kankurou said, glaring.

"I don't know, Kankurou… You wear make up and play with dolls… I think it's time you learned to cook!" she teased.

"No, that's your job. I think you should learn how to cook!" he snorted, folding his arms over his chest resolutely.

"Hey, I know how!" she protested. Just because she wasn't great…

"I think Gaara's sand tastes better than your crap," he said scornfully.

Temari glared. "Is that so? Well then my cooking might just make a mysterious turn for the worse…" she threatened.

Kankurou's eyes widened. "You can do worse?"

Temari's eyes blazed, "Yeah! At least I'm trying to make it good now!" she protested.

"Really? I couldn't tell," he said loftily.

"RUN, PUPPET-BOY!" She said, jumping to her feet. Kankurou, realizing he was about to get the shit beat out of him, tumbled out of his chair and raced to his room, sealing the door with chakra and panting as Temari banged on it. "I'm gonna kill you so many different ways!" she growled.

Uh oh, he felt the door giving way! He set Kuroari up to hold the door, rigged his chakra so that when Temari came through it would at least try to catch her, and fled, taking Karasu with him as a last defense. He ran to Inuzuka's house, hoping dog-boy would have mercy on him.

Temari grinned. No more Kankurou! She loved her brothers, but sometimes they were too much. She went to the bathroom to take a long, scalding hot bath, taking advantage of the rare opportunity – normally she got a quick shower, then one of the guys wanted it, unless she picked some absurd time, like the middle of night or noon. A few drops of the lavender oil she had from Suna and lots of bubbles, let her hair down and she felt better instantly. Okay, so now and then she pampered herself… She deserved it! She worked hard and never let anyone think she was a soft kunoichi who couldn't be counted on in a mission.

Shikamaru was right – she did deserve to have a lady's fan, in fact, she'd been thinking of maybe picking one up but had worried that people might say she was getting soft… Now if people asked she could say he got it for her, and she wouldn't feel like she was just being vain for such for having such a pretty thing.

Temari finished her bath after a little more relaxing and washed her hair, rinsing off soap and bubbles at the same time. She dried off and wrapped a towel around herself in case Gaara showed up unexpectedly and went to get changed. She went to sleep quickly, feeling warm and comfortable. There might not be anything wrong with acting like a Lady now and then, as long as it didn't become a habit.

The next day when she visited Shikamaru, she had his fan tucked into her belt sash (does her's qualify as an obi? I'm not precisely sure.) as well as her miniature combat fan. "Oi, I heard you kicked Kankurou out last night," he said with a grin.

Temari snorted. "Yeah. He just won't lay off about my cooking. But how'd you hear that? He didn't come bug you, did he?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "No, of course not: that's you're thing. Kiba told me." Shikamaru decided not to add that Kankurou had been there too, and had proceeded to rant and rave about Temari for several moments afterward. Annoying. It was troublesome to be around him and Kiba too long – they were both loud and obnoxious to begin with, and somehow when they were together they got even worse. At least Kankurou wasn't so loud on his own generally, but around Kiba he was almost as bad as Naruto…

"Ahh…" Temari replied with a nod, lying down next to Shikamaru to look at clouds with him. Shikamaru noted with some slight relief that she had the fan he'd given her. He'd wondered if she'd planned to put it away as too girly and never use it.

They were quiet for several moments, basking in the sun, when Temari chose to break the silence again. "Oi, Shikamaru?"

"Eh?" He muttered, lazily turning his head to look at her.

"I was thinking…" she murmured.

Shikamaru snorted, grinning a little. "That's usually bad news for me…" he commented.

Temari snorted back. "Shut-up, Shikamaru-kun…" she replied before continuing. "At any rate… Last night I was thinking about some of the things you said." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. This could be good or bad…. He'd play it cool for now. "And I noticed you're right, at least, about some things… It's nice knowing I can always find you here…"

Shikamaru was a touch surprised. He smiled slowly, looking back at the sky. "Yeah. I like knowing that you and Chouji can always find me. And never knowing exactly when you'll show up…" He grinned. "It's like the games I play with the clouds. I always know I can find them up in the sky, but I never know exactly what they'll show me. Like the fan last night, or that one over there that looks kind of like a heart…" he said, pointing.

"It's rather lop-sided…" Temari commented.

"Tch. Clouds aren't perfect. They never fit exact images, see? You have to fill in the gaps yourself… Sometimes it's a little troublesome, but…" Shikamaru trailed off, watching as gusts of wind far above pushed the cloud into a more recognizable shape. "See? Now it looks like a shuriken… The gaps give it room to look like all sorts of things…"

"I suppose that's true," Temari commented. "You think if I used my battle fan and made a dai kamaitachi I could shape them however I liked?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Probably not. Clouds are their own things. We can't change them."

Another moment of contemplative silence… "I'm a cloud, Shikamaru-kun. You shouldn't try to change me either, by giving me lady's things. You'll fail, and then neither of us will be happy."

Shikamaru looked at her and sat up after a moment, sighing belatedly. Temari sat too. "Just give me the damn fan back, then. If that's the way you feel about it… Ino can have it, I guess…"

"No, I like it. I just don't want you to try and change me and hiding the intent behind gifts. I may not be as good at games as you are, but I'm not an idiot," she said.

"I never thought that… Besides, I know I can't change you. You're as fickle as a breeze and as stubborn as a gale, depending on how you set your mind…" he sighed. "Now you're just being both..."

Temari snickered. "I'm keeping you on your toes, Shikamaru-kun! You always know exactly what to expect from everyone and everything else. Something has to keep you wondering. Just like the clouds, right?" She grinned mischievously.

"Yeah…" he smiled softly. "You've got a great smile, Temari-chan."

"Oh…? Thanks, Shikamaru-kun…" she said, a little puzzled but pleased with the compliment.

"You know… I've always tried to keep you guessing, too… But I think you've done a better job…" he commented.

"Really?" Temari asked, grinning impishly. "Well, of course I have…"

Shikamaru snickered. "Yeah… So it's my turn to surprise you, right?"

Temari shrugged. "I wasn't aware we were taking turns, but I guess so."

Shikamaru hopped up and dusted himself off and offered a hand to help Temari up. "Hmmm? Are we going somewhere for once?" She asked, wiping herself off as well after standing up.

"I sure as hell hope so," Shikamaru commented before leaning in and kissing her lightly. He dashed away a moment later, and Temari was just able to notice his face turning crimson. She felt warmth in her own cheeks rise as she watched him hop away with a smile. She pulled out the fan he gave him and flicked it open, fanning herself rapidly as she contemplated the fact that its color reflected their faces.


End file.
